Computer systems typically include a combination of software, such as programs and data, and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, data storage media, and processors. An example of data storage media is magnetic tape. Typically magnetic tape is wound on a reel, which may be located within a portable cartridge. Another example of data storage media is solid state storage (SSS). Unlike magnetic tape which stores data magnetically, solid state storage stores data electronically.